pokemon_sporkfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicia
In The Game Delicia's Delicious Dreamland ''' Delicia is the main character of Delicia's Delicious Dreamland, a sidegame that takes place before the events of Spork. The game starts with Delicia and Felicia waking up in the Underwater Hotel. Felicia tells Delicia that their parents are waiting for them at the entrance of the hotel, and Delicia is excited for the upcoming pumpkin pie-eating contest she'll be participating in. Delicia heads down and meets her parents and Felicia, who are talking to Triston. Triston is happy that everyone enjoyed their stay at the hotel and wishes Delicia the best in the pie-eating contest. At the pie-eating contest, Delicia has no trouble at all. As the participants gradually start to get full, Delicia keeps eating with just as much enthusiasm. The final three contestants are Delicia, a Lickitung, and Arnalda. Arnalda is eliminated in the seventh round, and Lickitung is eliminated in the eighth, making Delicia the winner. She wins the prize money (20,000) and is allowed to take home the remaining pie brought for the contest. Lickitung also decides to tag along with Delicia in order to be able to eat as much as her. Lickitung is her first Pokemon. A few days later, while Delicia is eating breakfast with her family at their house in Olidroll's Party District, her parents recommend going with Lickitung to explore Olidroll, suggesting that Lickitung might like the candy shop and the vending machines at the Department Store. Delicia takes Lickitung out to explore Olidroll City. At the candy shop, Delicia introduces the cashier to her new friend Lickitung, and the cashier gives Delicia and Lickitung one of everything except for a Whipped Dream, which is currently out of stock. The cashier does offer to have Delicia take care of the shiny Mareep there though, and Lickitung becomes fast friends with the Mareep too. At the department store, when Delicia is trying to buy a drink at the only unoccupied vending machine, a Vanillite comes down. The employee at the vending machine next to her figures that it wanted to play a prank on someone, and suggests that Delicia watch over it to keep it out of trouble, or to join in with its pranks if that's what she prefers to do. On her way back to the Party District, Delicia runs into someone trying to sneak into the Party District and defeats him in battle. The trespasser leaves, but promises to return better prepared. When Delicia returns home, her family is surprised and happy to see that she has two new friends. Felicia's upcoming magic show is also brought up, and everyone goes to bed shortly after. The next morning, Felicia asks if Delicia would like to help her with something. She needs a volunteer for something magic-related at the Dark Dungeon. Delicia agrees. When they go there, Felicia explains that she's experimenting with environment-specific magic, in this case making people dream. After Delicia confirms with a nod that she's still on board, Felicia sends Delicia into a dream. In the dream, there are five vending machines and a small area behind a gate. When Delicia interacts with each vending machine, she battles a Guzzlord that uses a Wailmer. She wins all of these battles easily, with each Guzzlord quoting Lusamine upon defeat. After all five are defeated, the gate opens and Delicia meets Lemon, Orange, Cherry, Lime, Grape, Blueberry, and Strawberry. The dream ends before they can finish speaking, however. When Felicia asks Delicia if it worked, Delicia mentions desserts related to the fruit-themed outfits of the people she met in her dream. As the two are about to go back home, they hear a scream in the cave. Delicia and Felicia investigate and find Natalie with a shiny Zubat. Natalie wandered off from her parents, who were visiting Tullborn on business. She got lost in the cave, and her scream attracted the attention of the Zubat, who's been helping her navigate. Delicia and Felicia walk with Natalie until she's out of the cave and reunited with her parents. Felicia offers them her card in case Natalie wants to see one of her magic shows in the future. The next day, Delicia runs into Felicia while she's walking around the Party District. Felicia and the district guard have caught three trespassers that were trying to sneak in. One of the trespassers wants to back out, but because the leader is afraid they won't get another chance if they give up now, they decide to battle. He recognizes Delicia as the trainer who defeated him before, so Felicia allows Delicia to battle alongside her and the guard. The trespassers leave after losing, and the guard thanks them. The guard makes a comment about how they won't have to deal with trespassers much longer, but cuts himself off. DJ Ultra Beats then shows up and says that it's okay for Delicia and Felicia to know since they helped deal with the trespassers. DJ Ultra Beats invites the sisters in the Lightning Lounge, where she promises to tell them everything. At the Lightning Lounge, DJ Ultra Beats explains what's going to happen the day after Felicia's magic show: she's going to gather Regirock, Regice, and Registeel to awaken Regigigas. The four of them will move Party District away from the rest of Olidroll to the Yellow Sea, with a Pokemon worker crew aiding them. This is being done as a response to everyone trying to sneak in. Delicia is upset because they'll lose access to the candy shop, but Felicia reassures her that her family will go as far as they need to for Delicia to have candy, and this makes Delicia smile. DJ Ultra Beats asks if Delicia and Felicia want to come with her, and the two agree. After the conversation at the Lightning Lounge, Felicia heads home. She thinks to Delicia about how the sudden move might inconvenience people, and that it might have been better to give everyone time to prepare. Felicia spends the rest of the day trying to process everything and preparing for her magic show. The next day is Felicia's magic show at the Lightning Lounge. Delicia and her parents aren't able to get seats because of how packed it is, but can see the show up close. The show is a success, and Felicia thanks everyone who helped her and who showed up, including her family for their support and Delicia for helping her test out environment-based magic. The next morning, Delicia and Felicia meet in front of the Lightning Lounge, where DJ Ultra Beats announces through the speakers what she told the sisters earlier. The three then head to Mt. Spoon, where DJ Ultra Beats recruits Registeel after pouring lemonade on rocks for it to drink. Then they go to Dyserean Desert to meet Regirock, who's rapping. Delicia finishes all of its punchlines, shocking Regirock, and DJ Ultra Beats explains the plan. After getting Regirock to come along, the group heads to Crystal Castle for Regice. Regice still needs time to wake up, and in the meantime, Delicia volunteers to battle ICSW. Since Delicia is still a new trainer, ICSW plays to her level in a 3 vs 3 match. After Delicia wins, ICSW gives Delicia an ice cream sandwich, which Delicia eats happily. Regice is now ready to go, so the group travels to Neon Temple and speaks to Regigigas. When Regigigas is informed of the plan, everyone heads to Olidroll and the Regi quartet along with the Pokemon worker crew start to move the Party District while Nosy Nosepass interviews DJ Ultra Beats about the situation. Delicia, Felicia, DJ Ultra Beats, and Nosy Nosepass later board the Friend Ship for its voyage to the newly-branded Party City. On the ship, Delicia and Felicia reunite with their parents in the Friend Area. They were worried their parents would be upset because they didn't tell them anything, but their parents are understanding, saying that as International Police agents, they often can't disclose mission details to their friends and family either. DJ Ultra Beats gives a speech to the residents of the Party District, and is surprised when everyone has no issues with the move at all. Felicia goes to the back of the ship to gaze at the ocean, and Delicia follows. There they meet the Guardian, Pandora, Wendy, and their Pheromosa. After telling Felicia how much they enjoyed her magic show, DJ Ultra Beats joins in with her Xurkitree, and the group hangs out and stares at the sea until the ship reaches its destination. After a long voyage, Delicia, Felicia, and their parents head home and rest. A few days after Party City's new name and relocation, Chelsea performs a new song at the Lightning Lounge, "Itemfinder", which Delicia, Felicia, and their parents see. Once again, they're not able to find a seat, but they get to see the performance up close. Sometime the next year, Felicia is performing a magic show in Olidroll's Recreation District, and Natalie went to see it. Delicia, her parents, and Natalie's parents watch while Felicia performs a spell on Natalie's Zubat hoodie that makes it grow along with Natalie along with making it waterproof and giving it the ability to sew back together if it gets torn. A few years later, Delicia and Felicia's parents have to leave because of a mission. Felicia promises to look after Delicia while they're gone, and asks Delicia if she'd like to help with another environment-based magic test, this time in Wonky Woods. Delicia agrees, and the two go to Wonky Woods where Felicia successfully controls one of Isabelle's simulations and gets it to battle. Natalie approaches, having seen what happened. After catching up with each other, Felicia arranges a battle between Delicia and Natalie. Sometime later, after a magic show in Umira, Pandora approaches Felicia and Delicia, impressed with Felicia's control over the simulations. Pandora tries to persuade Felicia to join Team Portal, but Felicia is hesitant after hearing about Team Portal's goal and methods. After telling Felicia her reason for wanting to go to the Data Vault, Pandora manages to negotiate a battle with Felicia, using Felicia's battle style (inverse battles). If Pandora wins, Felicia will join Team Portal, and if Felicia wins, she'll keep Pandora's secret but won't join. Pandora wins with 1 Pokemon remaining, her Gardevoir. Felicia, only having agreed to the deal because she thought she'd win, throws in one more condition: Pandora has to pay Delicia's restaurant bills. Additionally, if being in Team Portal causes Delicia to get into any trouble, or if Delicia just doesn't want to be in the team, both of them leave. Pandora agrees to these terms and shows them to HQ. At HQ, Pandora introduces Felicia and Delicia to the other two admins, Barker and Quinn. While Delicia is only there because of Felicia, Pandora decides to give her the same permissions as an admin, and Delicia can choose what and how much she wants to do. A meeting is then immediately held to follow up on Barker's recent attempted recruitment of Alumia. Barker reports that Alumia refused to join, but Crolea later approached Barker asking if she could join. Since it's uncertain whether Crolea genuinely wants to join or was asked by Alumia to infiltrate the organization, Pandora decides to let Crolea join, but with restricted access. She sends Felicia and Delicia to deliver this news, and asks Delicia to be Crolea's friend. Felicia and Delicia go to Mt. Spoon, introduce themselves, and explain the situation to Crolea, who's understanding. Delicia and Crolea battle, and both of them enjoy the battle and look forward to becoming friends. ♥ '''Pokemon Spork In Spork, Delicia is first met early on at the Virima Library. Delicia walks up to the player and battles them when the player goes upstairs. When the player speaks to Crolea after battling Delicia, Crolea says that Delicia came with Crolea to the library but was bored because she isn't that interested in books. Delicia is next met in Wonky Woods with her sister Felicia, when the player was asked to meet Felicia in Wonky Woods and Emily goes with the player. Originally just coming to Gellene Town to meet and battle the player, Felicia let Delicia come with her after learning that the player and Delicia had battled before. Since both the player and Felicia had sisters who were present, a siblings vs siblings double battle commences. Felicia gives everyone a Lava Cookie afterwards before leaving with Delicia. When the player is back near the entrance to the woods, Gina is seen licking Felicia and Delicia's faces, and then the player's. Delicia's reaction is ":D". A little before the player reaches Olidroll City, Crolea and Delicia had gone there to watch Pokemon Contests. After the player battles Crolea in the Recreation District, Crolea asks the player meet her at the Contest Hall to discuss the vitamin black market, and to remind Delicia about the contests, as Crolea suspects Delicia is eating at the candy shop. The player finds Delicia and her Lickitung at the candy machines there, and Delicia goes to meet Crolea at the contest hall after a battle. After Crolea gives the player information about the vitamin black market, Delicia and Crolea can be seen watching Cute Contests. When the player visits the Pokemon Research Institute, Delicia and Crolea are there. Crolea is talking to Kayla, while Delicia is eating one of the scientists' food (angel hair pasta). When Team Portal is invading the Underwater Hotel, Delicia is sitting at a table eating macaroni and cheese. After the player battles her, she eats the pillar in front of the elevator, then goes back to the table she was eating at. At Ocean Coast, on the way to the Sea Star Society, the player and Emily run into Delicia and Crolea. The four decide to explore the civilization together, since they were all headed there, with Delicia being enthusiastic about trying the chocolate eclairs. At the Meeting Section, Crolea gives everyone a Heart Scale, since that's the currency used by the vendors in the Shopping Section. Everyone then goes off to explore on their own, promising to meet back up when everyone's ready to go to Celium Park. Delicia goes to Duncan's Donuts at the Food Section, eager to get chocolate eclairs. Unfortunately, Duncan is all out of not only chocolate eclairs, but everything else in stock as well. A dentist recently bought all of the day's food. This upsets Delicia, who yells so loud that everyone nearby faints. Duncan suggests that it's possible there's still some left from Volcanion's offerings. Duncan explains that the Sea Stars invented donuts after seeing the Volcanion's hoop-shaped protrusion on its back, and they offer donuts to Volcanion every day, bringing extra in case Volcanion is especially hungry. The player checks in with the guard in front of the Undersea Volcano, who does happen to have a box left. The player goes back to Delicia and gives her the donuts, which makes Delicia so happy that she jumps up and down. After eating the chocolate eclairs, Delicia goes back to the Meeting Section to wait up for the others. When everyone goes to Celium Park, they meet Blueberry, who's just captured a Phione. The player battles Blueberry, and it's revealed that Delicia is friends with the the fruit mascots. After the battle, Emily ponders if the fruit mascots are testing the player for something, and Crolea asks Delicia if she'd happen to know anything. Delicia's response is "^~^", and when Crolea says she guesses it's just for the player to find out, Delicia nods. The group then goes to the Sea Star Shrine to listen to the speeches given by Brutus and Agne. Emily and the player make a deal with Agne where if either of them can finish the Ceolis League and take Agne's Champion position, Agne will take the group to Area S1 and try to get the space issue sorted out. The group resurfaces to Ocean Coast (accompanied by Peach) after the player and Ivan battle following the speeches. Delicia, Crolea, and Peach watch Emily and the player's gym battle with Tomas. Crolea then invites everyone to her upcoming birthday party, which Delicia had already known about and been invited to. Tomas promises that every Gym Leader, Elite Four member, and Agne will be at the party too. Peach returns to the Sea Star Society, hoping to get Ivan, Meda, and Brutus to attend. Crolea tells Emily and the player that they should have enough time before the party to battle the last two leaders that aren't in the "Elite Four" of Gym Leaders, and the group journeys to Umira. When the player reaches Umira, Emily and Delicia are standing on the gym while Crolea explains that Isabelle's illusionist abilities make this possible. When Crolea asks the player and Emily about their parents, Delicia reacts happily if the player says that they're chefs. When the group then goes to Astral Observatory to investigate the solemn feeling that Crolea felt, Delicia is sad when Crolea is banned from Team Portal after revealing her knowledge of their plans to Quinn that the player told her about. When the group returns to Umira after the events at the Astral Observatory and Crolea is explaining her theory about the bottle Quinn stole, she asks if anyone's heard of Hoopa, and Delicia replies "Donuts! . o .", referring to Hoopa's fondness for donuts. The group then heads to Mt. Comet. When the player reaches the top, Delicia is with Felicia, who was already there. After Felicia explains the history and lore of Mt. Comet to the player and Emily, she challenges the player to a double battle. Delicia battles Emily while the player battles Felicia. When Emily and the player go to challenge Isabelle's gym, Delicia stays at Mt. Comet with Felicia. After the player and Emily win Isabelle's badge, the group reunites with Peach outside the gym, who got Ivan, Meda, and Brutus to join Crolea's birthday party. Crolea allows Felicia to come, who's hearing about it for the first time, under the condition that Felicia doesn't tell Team Portal about the party. Peach goes back to the Sea Star Society while the group (now including Felicia) heads to Giggly Grasslands. Inside Carol's gym, Delicia battles the player while Strawberry is working on Crolea's birthday cake. When Strawberry arrives from the bakery after the battle, she explains that the fruit mascots have been working on a birthday cake for Crolea at Delicia's request. After the player's battle with Strawberry and Strawberry's explanation of the fruit mascots' test, Emily asks if Delicia being friends with them means she's going to be a Frontier Brain. Delicia shakes her head no, and Felicia says that Delicia has been friends with them for a while because she likes their food-themed costumes. After Emily and the player's gym battles with Carol, Crolea flies the group to Mt. Spoon on her Celesteela. The birthday party starts once the group arrives. During the party, Delicia is excited about getting to eat the cake. Delicia leaves with Felicia after the birthday party is over. During the Team Portal HQ invasion, Delicia is first seen eating at a table in the dining area. She leaves after the player helps Alumia regain control of the security system and Aurora freezes the waterway. She's next seen standing in front of the entrance of Pandora and the admins' meeting room, where she battles the player. After the battle, she goes back to the dining area. After the player becomes Champion, Delicia is invited to Area S1 by Agne as promised along with Felicia. The group battles the group of Deoxys that attacked the space crew, and after Crolea helps resolve the situation with her empath powers, they take a shuttle to space and land on the planet Disco, where the group reunites with the Guardian and Pandora, and meets Ceolis. When Ceolis is taking questions from everyone, Delicia offers Ceolis a bag of Gummy Teddiursa, which Ceolis accepts. Following the Space Jam and the player's battle with Ceolis, the Guardian takes the group to the Data Vault, and then to the Sea Star Shrine where Ceolis returns to the region and gives a speech. Delicia and Felicia go to make preparations at the Battle Frontier, with Felicia promising to get Delicia an ice cream sundae. After the Battle Frontier's grand opening, Delicia can be found in the restaurant of the Battle Factory, where she's the taste-tester of the dishes. This is where her postgame rematch is. She also appears in the Lightning Lounge to watch the player's idol performances. After Smoothie performs their debut song Vitamin Sea and Chelsea suggests that the group make a PV, Smoothie meets at the Battle Frontier to do one while Delicia films with the camera. After the PV, Agne invites Smoothie to Area S1 along with Delicia and Felicia to discuss something, which is revealed to be an offer for Smoothie to travel to the newly discovered planet Coral and perform there. Agne takes Smoothie, Delicia, and Felicia to Coral. While Smoothie explores Coral, Delicia is at Corsola's Corsoda. After the player meets all of Smoothie in Coral's three towers and goes back to Corsola's Corsoda, Delicia has a rematch with ICSW while Felicia, Smoothie, the Guardian, and Ceolis watch. After the battle, the outcome of which isn't shown and left to interpretation, everyone has lunch. Delicia is later in the audience when Smoothie performs their song "CORAL". Personality Delicia loves food and has a big appetite, winning a pie-eating contest without struggling at all. She can even eat objects that would be non-edible to most people, like a pillar that was placed in front of the Underwater Hotel's elevator. All of Delicia's speech is related to food. Outside of mentioning food, she communicates by nodding and through facial expressions. Delicia's greatest strength is her appetite. Her biggest fear is having to eat vegetables, the one food group she tends not to like. Pokémon Virima Library |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Delicia.png |class=Portal Eater |name= |location=Virima City |locationname=Virima Library |prize= 1200 |pokemon=3}} | | |- | Wonky Woods (Double Battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=PortalSiblings.png |class=Portal Siblings |name= and |location=Wonky Woods |locationname=Wonky Woods |prize= 2500 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Olidroll City |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Delicia.png |class=Portal Eater |name= |location=Olidroll City (Services) |locationname=Olidroll City |prize= 3800 |pokemon=5}} | | |- | | |- | Underwater Hotel |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Delicia.png |class=Portal Eater |name= |location=Underwater Hotel |locationname=Underwater Hotel |prize= 5000 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Giggly Grasslands |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Delicia.png |class=Portal Eater |name= |location=Giggly Grasslands |locationname=Giggly Grasslands |prize= 6400 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Team Portal HQ |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Delicia.png |class=Portal Eater |name= |location=Team Portal HQ |locationname=Team Portal HQ |prize= 7700 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Post Game Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Delicia.png |class=Portal Eater |name= |location=Battle Frontier |locationname=Battle Factory |prize= 10000? |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Sprites Trivia *Candy Ampharos is not the shiny form of Mega Ampharos, but an unrelated alternate form of normal Ampharos. All of its stats are the same as the mega, however it does not need to hold a stone to reach this form and has a separate Pokédex entry. *Like the battle between Delicia and Crolea in Delicia's Delicious Dreamland, the battle between Delicia and Emily at Mt. Comet in Spork has no canon winner. Players can imagine who the winner is depending on whether they prefer that Emily won, Delicia won, or that it was a draw. *Delicia was originally intended to be a reoccuring grunt/agent whose speech before battle, after being defeated, and when spoken to after the battle would all relate to food. She was made into her own unique character and Felicia's sister after the realization that Delicia is one letter away from Felicia. *Delicia's nickname theme = food.